It's Because I miss Today
by Bryan Andrew Cho
Summary: Complete #Spesial December ceria "Happy KiHyun Day"


**it's because i miss u today**

.

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**13 Desember 2013**

.

**13 Desember 2014, **

Aku menunggu hari itu, karena di hari itu setidaknya aku punya satu minggu penuh berduaan bersama dengan kekasihku.

Kim Yesung—seorang penyanyi terkenal yang selalu saja pergi ke berbagai Negara untuk mengadakan konser.

Jadi, aku seorang—Choi Siwon—namjachingunya dalam kasus ini tentu saja tunangan yang artinya calon suami Kim Yesung harus bersabar.

Menunggu lama sama seperti para fansnya hanya untuk bertemu yeoja bersuara merdu itu yang sudah semenjak tiga tahun lalu berkencan denganku.

Dan hari yang ditunggu tiba, hari ini, ah—tadi pagi tepatnya ketika bulan Desember baru saja membuka awal-awal lembar baru aku bisa bertemu dengan Yesung. Ia berjanji akan mengambil cuti dan menghabiskan seminggu ini bersamaku.

Tapi semua tak berjalan sesuai rencana, tadi pagi ia tiba-tiba datang ke kantorku tanpa peringatan terlebih dahulu.

Dan naasnya saat itu asistenku—Kim Heechul tengah berada di ruanganku, sebenarnya Yesung tak pernah keberatan dengan keberadaan yeoja cantik itu di dalam ruang kerjaku tapi pagi ini kegiatan kami yang sedikit berlebihan membuatnya mengamuk habis-habisan.

Apa yang aku dan Heechul lakukan?

Kami hanya sedikit berciuman.. dengan posisi yang mungkin membuat Yesung cemburu.

Heechul setengah terbaring di meja kerjaku yang besar, dengan beberapa berkas yang sudah berserakan di lantai.

Bibirnya mendesah erotis ketika lidahku menelusiri goa hangatnya, dan oh sial—mungkin tanganku yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada dalam blazernya meremas gundukan lembut disana yang membuat Yesung mengamuk.

Melempariku dengan apa pun yang ada dalam radius jarak jangkau tangannya.

Memaki-makiku sebelum kemudian berteriak marah dan meminta hubungan kami disudahi saja.

Ia membanting pintu kemudian pergi bahkan sebelum aku mengucapkan satu katapun.

Aissshhh.. aku mengacak rambutku kasar.. melajukan mobil dengan kecepatan yang membuatku mampu menyalib beberapa mobil lain di depanku.

Aku masih kesal dengan apa yang diperbuat Yesung tadi padaku.

Ia seenaknya pergi ke berbagai Negara yang dia suka.

Meninggalkanku sendirian disini, bahkan terkadang tanpa kabar sama sekali. Bukankah dia yeoja yang egois?

Apa aku tak berarti baginya? Apa dia kira aku bisa terus menunggunya?

_**Punya kekasih tapi terus merana sendirian seperti seorang jomblo ngenes. **_(oke bagian ini curhat Author) lol XD

Cittttt…

Aku membanting setirku, hampir menabrak pembatas jalan.

Kurasa aku melihat seseorang menyebrang tadi, untung saja jalanan sedang sepi sehingga tak perlu ada peristiwa kecelakaan beruntun seperti yang sering ku tonton di televisi. Terlihat keren memang tapi tentu saja aku tak mau mengalaminya.

"aghhh..sialan.. mana ada manusia yang begitu setia?" teriakku frustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambut.

Drttttt..drttt…

itu suara mesin mobilku yang semenjak tadi tak mau di starter.

Oh sial sekali, lengkap sudah penderitaanku hari ini.

"apa hari ini bisa lebih buruk lagi?" geramku kesal sambil sesekali membanting smartphone. Yesung sejak tadi tak bisa dihubungi entah kemana dia menghilang.

Tes..tes..tes..brrrrrrrrr…cletar..!

oke. Kurasa hari ini akan bertambah buruk lagi..

aku Choi Siwon

baru saja diputuskan kekasih secara sepihak

tersasaran di jalan antah berantah karena gps mati

mobil mogok di tengah hujan deras

kurasa Desember ini sangat tak terlupakan.

Aku melirik ke kiri kanan, mencoba melihat di antara tetes air hujan. Dimana kini tepatnya aku berada.

Cukup buruk menghabiskan waktu sendirian dalam mobil di tengah hujan lebat begini. Sulit meminta bantuan kalau orang yang berlalu lalang saja tidak ada.

"dimana aku berada sekarang?" gumamku sambil melirik ke kiri dan kanan jalan.

Hujan masih mengguyur di luar, sepertinya masih belum akan berhenti dalam waktu dekat ini. Kulirik jam di dasboard, masih jam 3 sore. Terlalu membosakan kalau hanya menunggu di mobil, jadi aku memutuskan untuk keluar dari mobil dan masuk ke salah satu coffe shop yang ada di dekat situ. sambil berlari secepatnya menghindari guyuran hujan memasahi pakaianku. aku bergegas masuk, menuju etalase penjual kopi yang ada disitu.

"satu espresso dan honey waffle, dan tolong antarkan ke meja sebelah sana." pesanku setelah membuka dompet dan membayar pesanan.

aku memilih duduk di sudut luar di dekat kaca, supaya bisa mengamati mobilku yang terpakir di jalanan. sambil menunggu pesanan, aku mengamati seluruh isi coffe shop yang sedang tak terlalu ramai saat ini, hanya ada dua orang siswi yang nampaknya tengah bergosip sambil cekikian, ada juga seorang wanita paruh baya yang tengah menatap serius layar laptopnya sambil sesekali menyesap kopi, sesekali menggerutu dan memeganggi kepalanya. kurasa ia sedang mengerjakan tugas atau malah seorang novelis.

Pandanganku beralih, dua orang pemuda berkulit putih baru saja masuk ke dalam coffee shop. Memesan dua gelas cappuccino, aku tau karena mendengar namja yang berkulit seputih salju itu memesannya. Sementara namja satunya yang berkulit putih pucat hanya diam sambil mempoutkan wajahnya. Sepertinya ia sedang kesal. Namja bersurai hitam dengan kulit seputih salju itu berjalan ke arahku dan duduk dua meja saja jaraknya dariku.

Kuakui dia namja yang sangat cantik, kulitnya putih bersih. Aku yakin bahkan kulit Yesung yang seorang artis dan seorang yeoja akan kalah dari namja putih ini.

Dan namja satunya yang bersurai ikal juga tampan, mata coklatnya seolah mampu menarik setiap yeoja yang menatapnya tapi dari raut tampannya itu aku bisa melihat garis kekanakan dari wajahnya. Kurasa dia anak yang manja.

Aku memperhatikan mereka diam-diam, berpura-pura menyesap kopi sambil membaca brosur di atas mejaku meski sesekali mataku melirik ke arah dua namja yang kuyakin masih duduk di bangku sekolah tersebut.

"bumbumm…bummie hyung.. jangan marah lagii..Kyu minta maaf." rengek namja bersurai ikal yang kini kutahu bernama Kyu,

"yak Kim Kibum kau mengacuhkanku." teriak Kyu sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah namja bernama Kibum itu.

Toh Kibum masih tak bereaksi, aku sampai heran melihatnya.

Ternyata ada seorang yang sedingin itu, bahkan saat suara Kyu sangat memekakkan telinga. Anehnya, tak seorangpun disini yang merasa terganggu karena teriakannya kecuali aku.

Kyu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Memasang gaya cemberut yang lucu.

"apa mereka kakak adik atau teman sekolah?" gumamku bertanya-tanya, tapi asumsiku jatuh pada pilihan terakhir karena jika bersaudara wajah mereka tak ada miripnya sama sekali.

"hyung.. saranghae.. maafkan aku. Ayo bicara, sedikittt saja."

Aku hampir tesedak kopiku sendiri saat mendengar nada manja yang terkeluar dari bibir Kyu. Saranghae katanya?

Jadi mereka pasangan kekasih? Pasangan gay?

Ini pertama kali aku melihat karena sebelumnya aku mengira pasagan gay hanya ada di film dan cerita fanfiction saja.

Lagipula mereka berdua sangat berani, mengucapakn kata-kata mesra di depan umum.

Aku terlalu asik memikirkan asumsiku sendiri hingga tak menyadari tatapan kedua namja yang sedang kuperhatikan sejak tadi sudah mengarah kepadaku.

"ahh… mianhe." ucapku sambil menggaruk tengkuk yang sebenarnya tak gatal.

Mereka tampak tak terlalu peduli. Toh mereka kembali pada kesibukan diri mereka masing-masing.

Kibum melirik keluar kaca, melihat rintik hujan yang masih turun dengan perlahan membasahi bumi.

Bola mata hitamnya beradu pandang dengan mata elang Siwon. Merasa sesak melihat ada torehan luka di dalam sana.

Sebelum aku menyelami irisnya lebih dalam lagi namja bernama Kibum itu menarik kursinya berdiri, mengemasi buku dan barangnya di atas meja.

Aku tercekat, tidak—seperti ada sesuatu yang mengusikku akan dua sosok remaja di depanku, apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa aku harus mengikuti mereka?

Tapi kenapa?

Saat aku masih berargumentasi dengan diri sendiri Kibum dan Kyu sudah berjalan ke pintu keluar, dengan segera aku ikut membenahi barangku dan mengikuti mereka.

Terserahlah apa yang akan terjadi nanti, jika ini dibiarkan bisa dipastikan aku akan penasaran dan mengutuk diri sendiri karena tak mengikuti kedua namja itu.

Kibum berjalan dalam diam, bahkan ia nampak tak menganggapi sosok manis di sampingnya yang terus mengoceh ribut.

"bumm..jangan begini, aku mohon."

Kibum berhenti berjalan tiba-tiba, dengan segera aku menyembunyikan tubuhku di balik tembok.. oke, aku seperti penguntit sekarang bahkan ada seorang ahjumma yang lewat dan menatap curiga padaku. Ah—benar-benar deh.

Oh, aku hampir melupakan kegiatanku yang sebenarnya.

Mataku mencari-cari dua sosok yang aku ikutin tadi, kulihat Kibum yang berdiri di depan zebra cross siap menyebrang, tanpa Kyu. Hanya dia sendiri dan Kyu masih berdiri di tempatnya berdiri terakhir, tak terlalu jauh dari Kibum sebenarnya hanya saja membuatku tidak bisa berpindah posisi karena mungkin beresiko ketahuan tapi dengan posisi ini Kibum pasti bisa melihatnya.

"demi Tuhan Kim Kibum. Kalau kau masih tak mau bicara AKU AKAN BENAR-BENAR MENINGGALKANMU."

Kibum diam tak bergeming, ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk menyebrang. Kyu mengumpat kesal di tempatnya melihat kelakuan namjachingunya.

Aku masih di tempat awalku, melihat Kyu dan kemudian Kibum yang berhenti di tengah jalan. Aku bersumpah melihatnya menutup kedua matanya. Hell—apa yang namja gila itu lakukan? Apa ia mau bunuh diri?

Segera saja Kyu berlari menghampiri Kibum, memeluknya dari belakang dan membuat Kibum sedikit tersentak kaget dan membuka kedua matanya sebelum kembali menyebrang.

Aku melihat mereka menyebrang dan segera menyusulnya tapi sayang bahkan sebelum aku melangkah lampu jalanan sudah berubah warna. Ah—sial.

Setelah setelah warna hijau mengambil ahli, aku melangkah kakiku panjang-panjang bahkan nyaris berlari.

Tadi aku yakin mereka berbelok ke sebelah sini tapi aku tidak melihat mereka lagi, jadi aku putuskan untuk memutari daerah itu sebentar.

Aku melihat Kibum di seberang sana, di depan sebuah rumah duka. Berdiri sambil menatap Kyu yang tersenyum bodoh padanya dan untuk beberapa detik aku terpaku saat bibir merah milik Kibum menarik ke sudut atas, menciptakan lengkungan di wajahnya. Sebuah senyum yang nampak begitu indah dan tulus.

Kyu membalas senyum itu dan ikut Kibum masuk ke dalam mobil hitam yang mungkin membawa mereka pulang.

Aku mendesah pasrah berarti kegiatan menguntitku berakhir sampai disini.

Tapi ketika aku berbalik, aku melihat kembali tempat yang dimasuki Kibum tadi dan memutuskan untuk ikut masuk kesana.

Melihat jejeran lemari tempat foto-foto dipajang untuk mengenang orang-orang yang sudah tiada. Banyak bunga-bunga yang sudah mulai layu disana, aku terhenti pada sebuah sudut kotak tempat salah satu bunga yang masih segar bertenger di dalamnya.

Itu pasti milik mereka karena Cuma bunga itu yang masih kelihatan baru.

Siapa yang dikunjungi Kibum dan Kyu disini tadi?

Aku berjalan melihat dan membulatkan mataku kaget setengah mati setelah melihat nama yang tertera disana.

**13 Desember 2013?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

Oke ini gantung gak ya? Menurut Author ga deh. Hahaha.

Entah ini bisa disebut KiHyun atau ngga? Pokoknya mau meramaikan Happy KiHyun Day :D

Ini file lama dan banyak ff yang ilang termasuk Bluetory. Hiks! Padahal tu udah end tinggal publish doang. Tak sempat di selamatkan kemarin sewaktu install ulang laptop. Mianhe reader mungik itu DC #plak.


End file.
